


'Cause I'm your moonlight (and you're my star)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, george just wants ONE peaceful outing, no thats literally the title of the doc this was on, then they makeout behind an empty shelf, two minecraft men shopping for xmas trees at target bxuz THWYGAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream and George go christmas tree shopping and it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	'Cause I'm your moonlight (and you're my star)

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am and after hours of disciplining myself i finally got this done so enjoy, children

“Can we go to the toys section now?” Dream had asked for what seemed like the millionth time today.The same childlike question had been jarring on George’s ears for so long he almost considered just dropping Dream off at the mall playground.

It’d be a lot better than what was happening right now and honestly he strikes Dream as dense enough to not even care about it. The only thing holding him back would be the kid’s scarred brains from seeing a twenty-one year old man trying to crawl through a pretend log.

George inhaled a shaky, but desperately trying to be patient breath, “Dream, how many times have you asked me that?” 

“Um i dunno, like five?” The taller man recalls, having to count his fingers and whisper to himself to even get to that conclusion.

“Okay and what was the answer to all five of them?”

“ _No_.” Dream quotes George on all of those answers and lets out a slightly disappointed sigh.

Before their Target run had turned into George having a child trapped in a grown man’s body following him around, they had the plan to find the perfect christmas tree.

But it turns out finding the perfect, if not any, christmas tree about three days before the big holiday was not exactly a cakewalk. 

At first they had no intent to purchase such a thing, not after Dream went on for days about how christmas trees are just reminders of how much mother nature suffers at the expense of humans. (He’s pretty sure Dream was going through some sort of phase.)

It’s unclear what made him change his mind. All George remembers is Dream waking up in a cold sweat next to him, almost like something had activated inside of him to go absolutely batshit, his eyes were blown wide and he said “We.. we need a tree.” Dream had said completely out of breath and before George could even process the fact that Dream was awake, he had fallen fast asleep. Like nothing even happened.

Now here he was, three days before Christmas trying to find a tree because well, he loved Dream and if dream wanted a tree. _There’d be a goddamn tree._

Even if it looked like Target's stockroom had other plans. 

“GEORGE l-l-look you have to see this!” Dream had called out as he came running from another aisle, his thoughts sounding like they couldn’t keep up with his voice.

“What the hell is that?” George can’t help but blurt out at the strange item in his boyfriend’s hands.

Dream looks over to read the embezzled letters, “It’s a _Santa’s Mailbox_. Isn’t that so cool?! It’s like a real mailbox!”

Okay, he has to admit, it’s kind of admirable, maybe even cute to see Dream get excited over something as stupid as a _Santa’s Mailbox._ But it’s certainly not helping George in the long hunt for the artificial tree he’d rather have right now.

“Can we get it? No actually we’re getting this, i mean this is a full must-have come on now..” Dream rambles on for seemingly no one as he casually inserts the novelty item into their cart.

“What the- Dream I'm not buying this. We came for the tree and that’s it.”

“But-”

“No.”

Dream hesitates on any further speech for a moment, until gathering the impulsive nerve to lean down and plant a short kiss onto the other’s lips.

Heat rises in George’s face and he’s pretty sure his red face can be seen from miles away, “W-what was that for?”

“No reason.” Dream pretends to be clueless, he knows George wants more. He always wants more, but he pretends not to know that, “So what’s up for lunch? I’m thinking burgers and-”

George grabs him by the arm to an empty shelf at the back of the seasonal area and just as quickly, slings out his arms around the other’s neck faces him for a deeper kiss, 

And it’s almost laughable to Dream how predictive this was of George, he’s known him far too long to _not_ have this as an outcome of a simple, chaste kiss.

So much so that Dream finds himself actually letting out a laugh into the kiss. 

“What’s so funny?” George pulls away, a little bothered that Dream obviously had to ruin the moment by being well, _Dream_

“Nothing, just- god, I love you-” Dream pulls him back in, now they’re just hugging at an incredibly invasive distance, “-so, so much.” 

And holy fuck, George is just about ready to pass out in his arms. Maybe he would if it hadn’t just dawned on him that they were literally behind an empty shelf at a Target.

“Me too.” He doesn’t directly say it back, and he doesn’t need to. Just the thought of it and George’s dumb little smile is enough for him. “Now.. help me find a tree?” Dream laughs some more at the other man’s urge to stay on task.

“Only if I can put the star on top?”

“It’s a deal.”

“Oh-Oh! And get some milk and cookies? Not for santa though just for me. Oh! And maybe then can we-”

Yeah, this is the idiot who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

_His idiot._


End file.
